runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:24z Mofoz
24z preparing for war.jpg 24z raid.jpg 24z gangsta and ghetto.jpg 24z dparty.jpg 24z victory.jpg 24z culture.jpg Combine.jpg 24z war part 2.jpg 24z at Gert.jpg 24z Get together.jpg 24z War.jpg 24z turf.png 24z flag 2.png Ghetto.png billnyeicon.jpg 24z chillen.jpg 24z gangsta irl.jpg 24z hacking.jpg 24z owning.jpg 24z run.jpg monument.JPG|Monument to Ghettotown 3EvZ0jzEuYUpkbDjWq91.png WT Vex.png Wt.png Bill Nye.jpg|War General Bill Nye getting things done. GOOD FIGHT, BANK. (Twenty-Foze Mo-foze) "Glock in our pocket, blades in our hands, pants sagging, we ready to tussle."-24z Mofoz "4uck n1ggaz who don't know shet" ''- ''Gangsta G 24 "@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@" - ''Mr X 6234 "''Bitches be trippin they dont know who they're messin with"-Racism 24 "Meh no matter where I go, I pimp every step I take" ''-24z Thug ''"Nigga I ain't worry bout nothin'" ''- Metalzone25 '''Introduction Inform us if you would like to join!!! Ghettotown24 got permanently banned and now uses the account 24z Thug. World 1 has now been switched to World 3, due to an update. Throughout ghetto varrock, Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24's gang terrorize all of World 1. This is 24z Mofoz, (pronounced twenty-foze mo-foze) the gang created by Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 around 5 years ago! This gang is ruthless and is one of the few remaining of its kind since the day it was created. 24z Mofoz lets nothing get in its way and will achieve victory at all costs. This gang is determined to keep their control over world 1. Over the years 24z Mofoz has accomplished many things and continue to keep up their progress by gaining reputation over World 1. Message from Gangsta G 24: "24z Mofoz isn't just a regular clan or something. Naw B we a gang, a family, a brotherhood. Once you join the gang you wont even bother looking back because in the 24z we are family and you will toughen up more then ever before. This is 24z at our best we are determined to bring order into this punks and show them whos the boss here! This is 24z pride! Worldwide!" Message from Ghettotown24: "Yea dawg my homie Gangsta G 24 summed most of it up but I would like to add my thought. We ain't messing around when it comes to messin up chumps up naw we aint scared. We've been experienced for 3 years now and this gang business is under good leadership I can tell you that. We're different from other clans, very different, its easy to understand when your actually in the gang. 24z Mofoz is ready to put these punks in dey spot and we gonna show em how we do da 24z way!" '24z Culture' 24z Mofoz culture is different from the cultures of other clans. 24z Mofoz has a wide variety of slang and is ran differently. First of all, 24z is a gang, not a clan. They roll in friend's chat, not clan chat and don't have one total ruler. 24z Mofoz has only two kinds of ranks: Captains and Generals. The captains are normal clan members who don't have as much power as the gens, but still mean a lot. Generals are people who have the power to kick people out and only people the original gangstas know irl or people that are proven to be worthy can get the rank. Very few have reached general in 24z. The gang is ran by generals in the clan, who all can influence the main ruler, 24z Thug (Ghettotown24). 24z Thug leads the gang under the title '''''Supreme Overlord. The gang is a loose organization of people who are tired of nerd clans and wanna mess up chumps. The gang has no official population because it doesn't require 100% attendance and people have the freedom to do whatever they want. The gang promotes dissing out chumps, scamming them, spamming, war, pking, raiding enemies, parties, luring, and gainin' turf. This gang is different from all other clans and is a 200% original and should never be imitated by others or else wannabees will get messed up. 'Important 24z Mofoz Gang Members' Of course in the 24z Gang, everyone is important and everyone deserves their share of respect. But these are 24z gang members that must be recognized due to their hard commitment to the gang, contribution to the gang, and loyalty to the 24z name. '24z Turf' 24z has claimed many lands from the gang fights that they've taken part in. All lands shown in the map belong to the 24z gang and only the 24z gang. All proof is in videos and other evidence of this acquired turf. 24z Mofoz has expanded its territory from Da Club to across the map in less than 2 years. Besides being undefeated, 24z turf is one of their biggest accomplishments. Clan History Over the years many things have effected the outcome of how 24z became the way we are today. First of all, almost 4 years ago 2 players had joined RS. Thus on February 24, 2008 Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 were born. First in mind they never knew they would end up becoming a successful gang. "At first I had no idea how successful and well known we were going to become. In fact we only went around terrozing a couple of people here and there but eventually it grew. Our name came around the 24z name so we thought hey might as well kick it up a notch and make this a gang. Then 24z Mofoz became the official gang name for us."-Gangsta G 24 A little history behind 24z Mofoz. 24z Mofoz was a friend of a Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24, a good friend in real life. They had all played the game at one point but this was way before any gang ideas came up. So on February 12, 2007 24z Mofoz was injured in a car accident and eventually died. Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24 say he was a good friend open hearted and friendly. Things were never the same since then. "We eventually moved on because we knew we couldnt mourn the death of our fellow homie forever. So we kept going and eventually things became back to normal. When we made the gang we used 24z Mofoz as official gang to honour his name."-Ghettotown24 24z Mofoz now rests in peace while Ghetto and Gangsta move forward with their lives and continue progressing towards the 24z Mofoz legacy. 'History of World 1 According to da 24z' ' ' Warning: This history is according to the eyes of 24z Mofoz gang members and how things happened in the angle of the gang. Some parts are a little different according to different clans. Sources: 24z Mofoz youtube page and memories from owning noobs 'Chapter 1: '''24z Mofoz Pre-history The two paragraphs above explain how the gang started. It started out as two accounts made for 4uckin up chumps, Gangsta G 24 and Ghettotown24. The accounts were made around the time of the Wilderness and Free Trade removal. Pking was their lives until the removal, and the two made the accounts to jump start their new hobby, dissing chumps. Dissing chumps was only a hobby, and pking in pvp worlds and bounty hunter worlds was the main activity of the earliest 24z Mofoz members. 24z Mofoz made their capital '''Da Club', which is located south of east bank varrock, the bar east of the Blue Moon Inn. In the beggining of 2010, 24z Mofoz began to take the gang life more seriously. Before 24z Mofoz friend's chat (fc, previously known as cc, clan chat.), the gang used either Ghettotown24's fc or Gangsta G 24's fc. In order for the two best friends to not fight over whos leading the chat, they created the 24z Mofoz friend's chat, named after the account name of their dead friend 24z Mofoz. They started off with a gang of many friends that they knew irl that also played Runescape. During those times is when 24z Mofoz began paying attention to their new culture. 'Chapter 2: '''Street Wars The 24z Mofoz's rep started bustin' out the roof. They raided a popular hang-out spot called Gertrude's House and gained a mean reputation around the streets of varrock. They often threw parties known as "Ghetto Parties" by walking around Varrock Sq and the GE spamming "follow for ghetto party". They sometimes reached up to 20-30 people in one party. They entertained the guests by doing "beer drops", dropping full inventories of different kinds of alchohol, such as beer, wizard's mind bombs, Asgarnian ale, and dwarven stout. They had rap battles, which was a competition where two people freestyle rap at different times (no plagiarism, has to rhyme almost every line). Many people left the parties eventually and those who stayed the longest and seemed the coolest were offered to join the gang. This was how 24z Mofoz first recruited non-irl friends. The gang became well-known around Varrock (remember there was less people back then and they actually played, not botted). When 4uckin up chumps, some people from Gertrude's House (24z slang: "gerts") began to rebel and made their own clans. They often took the turf of the West Ghetto, which is the Southwest quarter of the Varrock urban area. 24z Mofoz was on the East side of the south road, and the rebel clans fought with 24z Mofoz for weeks. The biggest of these was ran by Kid Rock5138, called Street Thugs. These wars were mostly wars of going to the other's turf and cussing them out until they leave, occasionally wars in clan wars, which 24z Mofoz always won. Eventually the clans failed and 24z Mofoz dominated the streets, taking over the West Ghetto for good. 'Chapter 3: 25 August 2010 Clothing Update What's perhaps the most important chapter in 24z Mofoz history is the clothing update in Thessalia's Fine Clothes shop in Varrock, August 25th 2010. The following Runescape Wikia article quote explains most of this. "On 25 August 2010, a vast amount of new skill-specific clothing options and colours were added in response to requests for special clothing that could be worn with skill capes. Clothes previously cost 1000 gp to change, but the service is now free." -- http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Thessalia%27s_Fine_Clothes. The update added lots of new types of clothing and colors to them. These types of clothing influenced lots of clans to emerge because of the types of clothes, or uniform. This quickly lead to very popular clans that emerged, some being: The Assassins, The Spartans, and The Vampires. According to others there were other clans, but 24z Mofoz never seen more than those three at the time, and the others were most likely clans that failed quickly. The clothing update is also one of the causes for later to be mentioned Elves and Romans. The update is what officially ended the 24z Mofoz pre-history period. 'Chapter 4: '''The Assassins Da 24z Mofoz wandered the streets thinking they were the only gang/clan in world 1 that was big and tough. Occasionally the 24z Mofoz would hear some random players mention something of being in an assassins clan, but 24z Mofoz didn't take them seriously, and thought they were some random fail clan of three people. But one day, 24z Mofoz was walking around the dark alley by the Blue Moon Inn and overheard some chumps talking and went to the Blue Moon Inn basement. There they found out of the fc "Edgeassassin", the fc of The Assassins. Da 24z Mofoz found out that The Assassins had more members then them. Their uniform and common look was the assassin clothing from the update. 24z Mofoz often raided their turf, which was Falador. They raided their base, White Knight's Castle. Eventually this lead to an official war in clan wars. The wagers for the war was that the winner keeps their clan, and loser has to disband the clan and world 1 forever. 24z Mofoz had a smaller army for the war, estimated around 15-20 against 20-30. According to some spies they even used allies such as Vampire members, and Spartans, which was against the discussed rules. Even though the odds were against da 24z, they managed to win with a better quality army and tactics. Edgeassassin refused to disband his clan, where 24z Mofoz took over their base of Fally Castle. Proof of this can be seen clicking this link , which shows a youtube video about it. This add to 24z turf is often covered up by many other clans claiming they have the land, but according to the wagers, 24z Mofoz rightfully has the rights to the castle. The Assassins are now called AoA (Assassins of Asgarnia). Evidence of the war is on the 24z Mofoz youtube channel, 24zMofoz. This was the first major war fought by the 24z Mofoz and was the start of 24z Mofoz domination. 'Chapter 5: 'The Spartans of Gaberay and the Vampires The spartans was a clan based on the clothes from the new clothing update. This new style imitated a spartan look, and lots of people were interested in this trend. The Spartans (according to 24z) were the largest of the clans in world 1, but had lots of noobs attracted by the spartan style. This clan was lead by Gaberay. The spartans of Gaberay had resided in the Lumber Yard throughout most of their clan career. Though large, the spartans didn't pose any threat to da 24z and no wars have been fought. The Vampires were a group of people that resided mainly in Draynor Manor and sometimes gerts. They had pale faces and vampire-like clothes. Reffered as emos, the 24z raided them constantly in their manor. The Vampires had no way to fight back because they were not organized into an fc, except under someone named "morgan something something" and "Lord Ping something something", but the fc failed hard. The Vampires eventually grew tired of constant raids and disbanded after weeks of hard raids. Chapters 4 and 5 both happen in the same time period, which was a lot going on at once, but rewarding serious street rep. 'Chapter 6: 'The Spartans of Watp x3 (now Isidore0) Eventually Gaberay's spartans disbanded, and was taken over by Watp x3. This clan leader ran the new spartans in his own fc, using the turf of Varrock Palace. 24z Mofoz raided the clan with spamming raids and cussing raids to leave mental scars and drill in their minds that 24z Mofoz runs that sh1t. Eventually this lead to a full scale war in clan wars. The wager was a territory wager for Da Club and the Varrock Palace. The 24z Mofoz won the war with the larger clan and won the Varrock Palace, officially granting 24z Mofoz all turf and complete control of Varrock. 'Chapter 7: 'Giant Clan I: The Elves Other clans and the Council have their story of the Elf Incident, but 24z has their own. The Elves were an unexpected, good-willed clan that went wrong. They were a clan that came around Christmas, to spread peace or something lame. They got huge clan by auto-typing in the Varrock clothes shop to join the fc ran by their leader Master4377. Their clan had an elf uniform that was becoming a popular symbol of the elves. They reached sizes never seen before, of even the full clan limit. They made their base Varrock Palace, which 24z Mofoz already had. This was pretty much the only reason 24z Mofoz decided to mess em up. They constantly raided the giant fc and their base, terrorizing whoever was there. They tried to schedule a war with the clan, but after weeks of raiding they still were too scared to fight. One of the last raids was also the largest raid against the elves. 24z Mofoz had a spy in their fc, and 24z Mofoz raided the Palace first. When the elves would run away to different hideouts, the spy in the fc would give out where the elves were going to next. Before they knew it 24z Mofoz would suddenly burst through the door hitting every place they went. This chase went from Varrock Palace, all the way down to Lumbridge. Shortly after this raid the Elves began to disappear after so much pressure from raiding clans. 'Chapter 8: 'The Ragnaroks The Ragnaroks was a clan lead by Triple O G3. This chump used the zamorak temple west of Da Club and South of East Bank Varrock. He tried to take it as his own turf until they had some serious issues with 24z Mofoz. The 24z Mofoz harassed his clan at his base and often raided. 24z Mofoz declared war on Triple and had an organized war. The wager was winner gets Da club and Zamorak Temple. The Ragnaroks were slightly larger then 24z Mofoz, and on the day of the way many couldn't make it. The 24z army was smaller than it planned to be and had some trouble. There was a mistake in the fight rules, and Triple chose first to 25. 24z Mofoz then immediately took out all of the low levels and left the big dawgz to take care of the rest. 24z Mofoz ended up winning, even though outnumbered and using rules that weren't planned for. This ended the Ragnarok interference with 24z turf for good. This is the second major war that 24z Mofoz fought since the Assassins. Proof of this event is seen on this video: 'Chapter 9: 'Giant Clan II: Rome Rome was the second and last of the Colossal clans. It was ran by the user SPQR Ceasar, then merged to Agustus. This clan recruited in the same way the elves did, by spamming to join in the Varrock clothes shop. Their clan reached even greater numbers than the elves did, and were much more organized. This clan was a huge threat to all of world 1, and needed to be stopped with more clans. 24z Mofoz was invited to the W1 Council, which was an alliance made to stop the clan ran by spammers in Varrock. The council known to 24z Mofoz had the clans of the Assassins (Edgeassassin), Vengeance (VMI Moon and Policeunit56), 24z Mofoz, and later some smaller clans. 24z Mofoz played their role in raiding their fc and their spammers in Varrock. Only twice did Rome agree to a fight. In one fight, 24z Mofoz beat the Romans by a mile, because they sent around 4 people there. They say it was a joke, which was an excuse for being lazy to bring people to fight. There was a second fight that allowed allies, 24z Mofoz had their army in their fc, along with Assassins and people from Vengeance. The army fighting was around 20-40 people and completely devastated Rome. Eventually Agustus got hacked and used SPQR Ceasar again. Ceasar resigned for a long time, returning to W1 almost a year later. 'Chapter 10: 'Clan Camp When the troubles of Rome ended, Free Trade and Wilderness came back into the game. 24z Mofoz spent most of their time pking in the gang fc. There wasn't much interesting going on in the clan world, so 24z Mofoz did not lose much. Eventually there was another update that introduced Clan Camp. Clan Camp was released in April 4th, 2010. 24z Mofoz transferred from fc to cc (clan chat). Clan chat caused 24z Mofoz to go down hill severely, only reaching around 25 people. Though small, 24z Mofoz still remained strong. 'Chapter 11: 'The Spartans of Spence32296 Spence32296 was a clan leader that carried on the spartans in a clan chat. He reached large amounts of over 100 people pretty quickly, which was a lot at the time for his clan Kingdom of Sparta. They had the territories of Lumbridge and Draynor Village. They were over confident and wanted to take over some more turf and eyed Varrock and tried takin it from 24z Mofoz. They declared war on 24z Mofoz for Varrock, winner gets Draynor, Varrock, and Lumby. Spence's clan was big, but hard to tame. He had a very small army against a decent 24z army, and lost by 24 miles. 24z Mofoz then won all three cities, nearly doubling its size in turf. Spence later moved on to different worlds. 24z Mofoz soon after this war ditched clan chat and went back to fc, using the clan only for a vex and cape to represent the gang as symbols. 'Chapter 12: '24z Mofoz Rebellions After 4uckin up so many chumps and gettin so much rep, 24z Mofoz began experiencing some problems within its turf. This began in gerts, where there were large amounts of players who began to grow tired of 24z Mofoz takin over all the time. They all had one thing in common: they hated 24z Mofoz. They decided to band up and form some sort of a anti 24z Mofoz. One that actually made a clan page was "69z Mofoz", where one of their old mottos was something on the lines of "clan made to end the wannabee n1ggers 24z Mofoz". This only made matters worse, and 24z Mofoz brought bigger groups of people to gerts and dissed much longer. After literally months of constant day-to-day dissing, the chumps surrendered and now rightfully accept 24z turf, and those who do not have migrated to Mudskipper's Point. 'Chapter 13: '24z Mofoz takes over Mudskipper Point After the migration, 24z Mofoz took a break from dissing, to cool off and be more fresh for next issues. After the break, 24z Mofoz started raiding Mudskippers, after realizing it was packed with people who were begging to be messed up. 24z Mofoz started off by spamming in very large numbers, demoralizing them in their will to fight back. Da 24z fought for months just like at gerts, and eventually got many of the people to aknowledge 24z domination. The population of mudskippers dramatically decreased by either quitting or migrating, due to 24z Mofoz takin over. 'Chapter 14: 'Rome Strikes Back After the fall of Rome, some Romans started a Roman clan in clan chat. This clan was called Roman Legion I. They recruited in world 3 and eventually got pretty big, reaching around 140 members. They later came to world 1, wanting to finish their campaign to capture world 1 turf. They declared war to fight for the Varrock South Road, which included the clothes shop, most likely to spam there for more recruiting like before. They soon learned not to mess with 24z Mofoz after a close defeat with the gang. 24z Mofoz was as usual outnumbered, with the first fight being 14 against 19. Towards the end, it was 4 to 11, with 24z Mofoz being outnumbered by almost 3 times of players. The final 4 managed to tank them and win the battle with 2 people left, congratulations to Thekraken66 and Bill Nye. Proof of this battle is in the youtube video The losers had to disband from world 1 and now are a dying out clan. 'Chapter 15: The Combine Alex Kivail2, an old elf member, made his own clan called The Combine. This clan had good ties with the people from gerts, and used them as help against 24z. He declared war, offering his only territory, Rimmington, for Da Club. The Combine got crushed with 24z Mofoz having an army of 17 against 7 chumps. Since then, the Combine started dying out and is now dead. Proof of this war is on the youtube video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JIUdHHbJKB8. Another enemy of da 24z bites the dust. 'Chapter 16: '''WT Gang While home teleporting to get to mudskippers, 24z Mofoz came across a gang in Lumby castle, one of 24z Mofoz's turfs. This gang was called WT Gang, and ran in the clan chat WT. They were a gang of cocky kids who thought they ran Lumby. They didn't want to fight any real wars and 24z Mofoz had to drive them out by dissing and spamming. Eventually the WT Gang got ran out and went to different worlds, sometimes recruiting in World 1. 'Chapter 17: The Sara Army Light God 56 was a gang member in 24z Mofoz. He was in the fc as a gang member and had his own clan, which was supposed to be good for both clans/gangs. Light's clan wanted to take mudskipper from 24z, so they back stabbed the gang and declared war. Light's clan was very weak and 24z Mofoz didn't take them seriously. Light claimed that his clan got hacked, and wanted 1 more week. In that week he made a new clan, reaching over 100 people before the fight, all pretty high levels. Light God failed to control his clan and get them organized to fight, and god severely crushed by 24z Mofoz. The wager was if they win they get mudskippers, and if 24z wins they get al-kharid from the sara army and their clan has to be an ally for 24z Mofoz no matter what happens. 24z Mofoz won and got the allies as well as the final addition to 24z turf, making 24z Mofoz control 2/3 of the f2p world. '''Chapter 18: The Sara Army (God Army Kingdom) Part Two The Sara Army, now named the God Army Kingdom, was defeated on 5/20/2012 by 24z Mofoz. Smfd Racism and Mr X 6234 made a fake 24z rebellion, to test out the loyalty of 24z Mofoz gang members. Kok Assassin, (LOL Cock) otherwise known as Light God56 who ran the Sara Army in chapter 17 thought it was real and decided to join the "rebellion". Kok Assassin raided Mudskipper Point and eventually failed after being ran out by 24z Mofoz counter spammers. 24z Thug was in the middle of scheduling a fight in clan wars, and Silvicae (Policeunit56) had gained a rank of deputy owner then, without being noticed, banned 192 people from the clan. After finally being caught, Silvicae managed to, somehow, trick the leader into reinviting him, and kicked what little amount of people were left. The clan was completely obliterated and now wrecked to pieces, never to return (or at least not for a long long time). The results are below: vex3.PNG|A monkey caught in the act of stripping. vex1.PNG|''The Vexillum.'' vex4.PNG|The clan info screen. Notice the monkey attempting to rape that colored man. vex2.PNG|A monkey sneaking up behind Silvicae, about to mount him. vex5.PNG|A shrine to a monkey killed in action. May his soul rest in the deepest level of hell. Note: Many monkeys were harmed in the making of this slidehow. People were also hurt. Neither Silvicae nor the colored man left the rainforest alive. May God be easy on their delicate, raped souls. 'Chapter 19: '''Sara Army Part Three It turns out the Sara Army still didn't get the picture. They still wanted mudskippers and decided to show it by raiding it during a massive dissing fight. Kok Assassin came in with a decent army of around 7 people to mudskippers and spam. 24z Mofoz, knowing their spamming skill is superior to theirs, they counter spammed and owned their asses. 24z Thug then declared war on Kok Assassin. The war had no wagers because Kok Assassin had nothing left to wager, except money and his soul. He was too pussy to offer something, so the war was just based on mass murder. The declaration of war was around 10:00-11:00 pm the night before the war, so neither side was able to prepare for long. 24z Mofoz still managed to pull only a fraction of its force and the war was a 19 on 7, 19 being for 24z Mofoz. 24z Mofoz won 3/3 fights and completely decimated them, the first fight of which 24z Thug, a lvl 13, didn't even die. Proof of this absolute ownage is on the video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7n0RjEFV8mI&feature=g-all-lik The video isn't as good as the others because Bill Nye, the video editor, was experiencing some serious technical difficulties and had to make a lower quality video on movie maker. 'Chapter 20:' War with Sultan Fasu For a while 24z Mofoz was at peace, but as usual it did not last for long. A new clan born in Al-Kharid was on the rise, and they wanted to take over 24z Turf. They wanted Al-kharid and Varrok, and after weeks of diss battles they finally decided to agree to a war. The war was very sudden and there was no date scheduled. Rather, the fight was scheduled at that very moment and both sides had to assemble their troops immediately. With what they had, 24z Mofoz managed to gather an army of 9 people while the Al-Kharid Empire had 7. 24z Mofoz completely anihilated them and soon after exiled Sultan from 24z Turf. Proof of this is on the youtube video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ioFniKZ21B0 . Shortly after 24z Mofoz made peace with Sultan as his clan, and are now friends. 'Chapter 21: 'Final Fate of WT Gang During a short period of innactivity, 24z Mofoz has regrouped and is now dominating Varrock once again. During t his time, a few old WT members came in Da Club and wanted to make sure they were in peace with 24z Mofoz. They had a few members who got absorbed into the 24z Mofoz friends chat, belonging to 24z. They even aknowledged 24z Thug as "boss". This increased the size of the gang by a decent percentage. More WT members were joining, and WT began to have a decent size within the gang. They started using their own fc and suddenly rebelled because they were tired of being 24z Mofoz slaves. They began attacking Da Club multiple times in long, exhausting diss battles. 24z Mofoz won most of these battles and ended up having their members rage log. This forced them to retreat and they began using Varrock West Bank as their new hideout. 24z members raided the area but kep t on getting muted by the WT moderator friends. 24z Thug got tired of the unfair fighting and challenged them to a clan war. The WT leader, Gangzterz, failed to agree to the battle and chickened out. This lead 24z Mofoz to believe they've won, however WT gang thought otherwise. This lead to devising the plan created by Mr x 6234 and RacismSmd known as "The Happening". Due to Gangzterz being very gullible, the gang had many members create new accounts used as spies and double agents to gain his trust. Shortly after, about half of the WT gang were made up of 24z Mofoz spies. During "The Happening", all spies were online and started to attack WT friends chat and confessed about betraying Gangzterz for 24z Mofoz, and it was all a trick all along. The WT friends chat went from 10 to 2 people in a matter of seconds. WT gang was left devastated and is now in a position so feeble they are officially not counted on the 24z Mofoz map of aknowledged clans. Their lack of will to clan war lead to this as well. 'Chapter 22: 'New World Order After a long break from serious clanning, lots of other clans still existing went through many world changes without the 24z Mofoz. These clans did not take the gang into consideration and should be well aware that all 24z turf still remains 24z turf. Any problems will be resolved in some butt kicking. 'Chapter 23: '''The Legacy Continues This never before defeated gang still thrives and is willing to defend all turf at all costs. The gang has severe glory and its rep is bustin' out the roof. Quote by Bill Nye, "24z Mofoz we never die!". Category:Clans